The Beach Party
by Inknetta134
Summary: This is a story where Lloyd invites his friends to a beach party. While at the beach party, something bad comes to the party. OC.


Author's note: I do not own ToS and this does have inappropriate parts. So if you don't like this stuff turn back now other than that Enjoy the Fanfic.

It's Fanfic time

Lloyd was at home one day at his house, wondering what to do. He thought for a couple seconds and thought of a beach party. Now he is wondering where to have this party of his. He had the idea to have it at Altamira so he would have had to ask Regal about. So, Lloyd headed to Altamira and went to ask Regal. Regal was at his desk do his work when suddenly he heard a knock and said to come in.

"Lloyd! It's been two weeks since I last saw you. How have you been?

"I've been fine Regal, thanks. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if I had a beach party here at your beach? I just want you, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and me.

"Okay."

So, Lloyd invited everyone he said he would invite them at 5:00 P.M. So he headed back home to get his stuff. Lloyd got his red swimming trunks with his snorkel, goggles, flippers and a blue and white shirt with a catfish then headed out back to Altamira. When Lloyd got to the beach, it was 2:30. So, he decided to swim till 3:30. He went to Regal, after being dry 15 minutes, to ask if he could help set up for the party. Regal said sure so, he got his employees to help set up. By the time they were finished, it was 4:30. Lloyd decided to sit near the shore with air going down his pants feeling the breeze because his butt has been sore for some reason. Regal noticed his pants were sagged to see his white heart, black briefs. Regal stood behind him and said, "Are your pants suppose to be sagged, Lloyd?"

Lloyd was shocked that he flushed.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Cause Genis was spanking and giving me a whole bunch of wedgies. It happened to me because I pissed him off and lost a bet."

"I see."

Then Regal decided to reach down in his pants and pull them up really high. Lloyd was now standing with his arms shaking and his mouth wide open.

"R-Regal! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS HURTING MY BUTT MORE! PLEASE STOP."

Regal let go making Lloyd rub his butt and saw his undies ripped. Lloyd decided to go and change his underwear for a pair of black boxers. Lloyd knew this would happen so he got two extra pairs of underwear just in case if it happens again. It was 4:45 and people were showing up. The first person who showed up was Colette in her black bikini with a towel, had heart shaped sunglasses and pink sandals. She also had a bag.

"Hi Lloyd, Hi Regal. I brought a watermelon for the party."

"Wow! Thanks, Colette." Lloyd said,

putting it on the table of the food. The table had BBQ Rib sandwiches, ribs, watermelon juice, orange juice, hot dogs, and chips. Lloyd got a cutting board, a knife, and a plate and cut the watermelon into 8 pieces and put them on a went under an umbrella and singing to herself Starry Heaven. Lloyd, then got two torches and put them near the stairs where you walk down to get to the beach on both sides. He got hot so, he took off his shirt showing his abs and muscles. Colette looked over at Lloyd and was fascinated with him. She just wanted to go up to him and kiss him, but she just continued her singing. Next, Genis and Raine showed up. Lloyd looked disgraced with Genis and Genis went up to him and said," If you want to have bad time with

me, then I will give you several spankings and wedgies that you will never feel your butt for a long time."

Then, Genis walked over to Colette to talk. Raine went up to Lloyd and said,"Sorry about Genis. He's been really cranky for some reason."

"It's fine."

"Well anyway, I brought some ramen that Genis made. I didn't make anything cause people wouldn't like it anyway."

Lloyd nodded and let Raine go where she wants to go. Raine was wearing a black top with black shorts with glasses to read her book and Genis was wearing blue shorts. Lloyd wanted to do revenge on Genis, but he rather just wait. Just as Lloyd took off his eyes from Genis, Zelos showed up with sunglasses and a purple speedo.

"Heya, Lloyd, how's it going?"

"F-Fine.." He said nervously.

"Something wrong, my sweet, sweet Honey?"

"N-No!"

"Okay, cause here's the deal," Zelos said grabbing his arm pulling him closer," If you stop me from any hunnies, I will beat your ass up with wedgies, spankings, and whippings, got it?"

Lloyd nodded with a giant gulp. Zelos let go of his arm and smiled and left to be with Colette. Then, Presea showed up with a pad paw swimsuit with pad paws in her hand.

"Hello, Lloyd. Do not question me on my swimsuit. Someone made it for me and I love it."

With that, Presea walked to Genis and sat down causing Genis to be flushed.

Finally, Sheena was the last one who came. She was wearing a purple swimsuit with the straps covering her breast and up to her shoulders back down to cover the butt. Lloyd open his mouth wide when he saw Sheena's beautiful swimsuit. In Lloyd's mind, He is like, "OMG, She is so sexy."

"Hi Lloyd, are you ready for this beach party?"

Lloyd came to his senses and said," What? Uh, Yeah."

"Okay."

Lloyd was relieved and saw that everyone was here. So, he got the party started.

"Hello, Everyone! We're here to celebrate our 2 week anniversary of the united worlds and the party was also because I wanted to see you all so, let's go."

Raine went under her umbrella and laid there trying to get a tan. Colette, Genis, Presea, and Sheena went into the water and play together. Zelos went swimming so, he can sweet talk to the honeys in the water. Regal forgot to change into his swimsuit so he went to change into his black shorts and sat next to Raine and read her book. Lloyd just sat down and looked at the beautiful sunset. When he was enjoying the sunset, something attacked him from the back and was trying to take him.

"Guys, He..."

The figure covered his mouth and kept on moving. Regal looked up from his book and saw Lloyd being dragged. Regal dashed to the figure and kicked it. It made a hole and spitted ink back at it. Regal was blinded for a few seconds and saw that it sucked Lloyd into itself. Regal called the others and they did as many things they could do. Colette with ?, Genis with Indignation Judgement, Raine with Sacred Light, Sheena with Maxwell, Zelos with Divine Judgement, Presea with Crimson Devastation, and Regal with Fanged Finality. The figure spat out Lloyd and then changed to its real form. Lloyd got up and said," Who are you!? And Why are you ruining our party?

"Who am I?" Asked ? "Well, I am Inknetta. And I'm here to get you Lloyd."

Lloyd is tired of getting kidnapped over and over. He thought to himself, "I am not a princess."

Inknetta was made out of ink so he was all colorful. He wore a outfit with parts that show his skin, had a watch on his chest, wore glasses, and had short hair. His weapon was four guns, which can change into different weapons during battle. Everyone got their weapons and began the fight. Raine, Genis, Zelos, and Colette were casting their spells while Lloyd, Sheena, Presea, and Regal were in frontlines fighting. Inknetta could cast spells, fight while casting spells, and two into one spell. So, the first thing he did was Ray Haste. Ray hit Lloyd and it made Inknetta faster. Lloyd did Sword Rain, Omega Tempest, Sword Rain: Beta, and Raging Beast. Presea did Infinite Destruction, Endless Infliction, and Beast. Sheena did Mirage Seal, Mirage Seal Absolute, and Demon Seal. Regal did Crescent Moon, Eagle Dive, Triple Rage Kick, and Rising Dragon. Raine cast Ray, Genis cast Absolute, Zelos with Eruption, and Colette with Grand Cross. Inknetta took a lot of damage, but he decided to take form. He split into 8 and they were the exact same copy as them. Inknetta turned into a dragon with 3 heads.

"We have to think of -." Lloyd said but was interrupted when Ink Lloyd used Wedgie Thrust on him.

Lloyd couldn't help but screamed really loud holding onto his balls letting tears falling down. Colette was fighting against herself but was having trouble. Raine helped by casting Holy Lance on Ink Colette and Colette finished it with Grand Cross. Lloyd was crying for help, but Ink Lloyd just said, "Quadruple Atomic Wedgie Blade."

Lloyd had his eyes widen and was now screaming real loud for help. His butt was turning real red so the Ink form of him pushed him down and spanked him real hard on the butt causing Lloyd real pain on the ass. Colette came to help, but Inknetta blocked the way of him. Colette had to keep on attacking Inknetta so she could help Lloyd. Lloyd's underwear was really riding up Lloyd's butt that he kept shaking not liking the way on how he is getting beaten. Regal and Genis were working together to beat Ink Genis and Ink Regal. Genis casted Indignation. Regal was doing his combo of Triple Rage Kick, Crescent moon, Eagle Fall, Triple Kick, and Rising Dragon. Genis and Regal did an Unison Attack. Genis cast Eruption and Regal did Triple Rage Kick. They did a move together called Triple Fiery Kick. It killed Ink Regal but not Ink Genis. Ink Genis cast Ink Indignation Judgement on Regal but miss.

Regal said," Taste this, Fanged Finality, You're Finished, How Foolish.

"I'll show you your powerlessness! Indignation Judgement.

Ink Genis was defeated so Genis said that he would help Colette get Lloyd. Regal nodded and went to help Zelos and Sheena. Lloyd was still getting spanked and the underwear riding up still when it finally rip.

"Finally."

Ink Lloyd noticed and got him a new pair of underwear that magically got him which were a pair of colorful briefs that were very tight that it crush his balls. Ink Lloyd did Quadruple Atomic Wedgie Blade again and continued spanking him. Genis was helping Colette beat Inknetta, but Inknetta made a force field to get to Lloyd. He cast Meteor Lance on both of them. It hit Genis and Colette with Holy Lance and Meteor Storm. Genis died and fainted. Colette was still up so she tried to get Raine to help them but she knew that she had to keep on fighting. Zelos was up front fighting them both while Sheena was summoning the summon spirits. Regal came by and helped them.

"We must hurry! Lloyd is getting tortured and Genis is down. We need to get Raine as soon as possible. They both nodded and fought. Zelos did super lightning blade, demon fang, lightning blade, double demon fang, and light spear cannon. Sheena summoned sylph. Regal did Triple Kick, Crescent Dark Moon, Eagle Fall, Triple Rage Kick, and Rising Dragon. After those attacks neither of the Inks died.

"Step back!" Sheena shouted.

Regal and Zelos went behind Sheena and let her do her thing.

"I summon thee, the maiden of the mist, Come, Undine! I call upon thee, the red giant, the ruler of hellfire, Come, Efreet. I call upon thee, the heavenly messagers, Come, Sylph." She summons the rest of the summon spirits including Maxwell and said, "Spirits, give me thine power to destroy these creatures. Hiyyyyya!"

She did a spell called the Summon Spirit Laser. It killed them both and were defeated. Sheena turned around and saw both of their mouths open.

"What? It's been a spell I've been practicing. Anyway let's go. I will go help Lloyd. You two help Raine and Presea. With that, Sheena went to help Lloyd and the two shook their heads and helped Raine and Presea. Sheena came to Colette and was ready to help Lloyd. She saw Genis down and was determined to save Lloyd. Ink Lloyd was now pulling Lloyd's briefs up causing his inside of his butt to hurt more then he pulled Lloyd's pants flipping him over and started to hit his balls. Lloyd was screaming real loud that he started shaking. Ink Lloyd put ink chains to keep him down. Lloyd realized that he was only in his underwear only to feel embarrassed then started to have a boner. Sheena and Colette were doing their best to break through the force field, it worked little by little. Inknetta then decided to cast a spell. He cast Absolute Sphere. Absolute on Colette and Dark Sphere on Sheena. Colette fainted and Sheena tried to stay strong to keep fighting. Presea and Raine were having a lot of difficulty because Ink Raine kept on healing themselves. They were happy when Regal and Zelos came by so they all worked together to beat them. They decided to do a move they all been practicing. Presea with Endless Infliction, Raine cast Ray, Zelos with Eruption, and Regal with Crescent Dark Moon. They made the move Holy Crescent Dark Fiery Infliction. It killed them both so they went to help Lloyd. They made it but by the time they made it Sheena fainted. So Zelos, Regal, and Presea went to go fight Inknetta while Raine was casting Resurrection for the 3 fainted ones. They all got up and tried to break the force field. They broke it seeing a fainted a Lloyd.

"Are you okay, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

Lloyd was knocked out with a sore butt and very red butt. Colette tried to touch him, but Lloyd sunk down into the ink and ink was spat on Colette.

"Colette! Are you okay?!" Genis shouted.

Colette was not responding. Ink Lloyd came out and was ready to fight.

"This should be easy." Zelos said.

"I don't think easy, sir." Inknetta said."

Inknetta joined Ink Lloyd and were ready to fight. Colette was gaining consciousness and was ready to battle. Colette, Genis, and Raine were casting spells while the others were taking front lines. Inknetta cast Indignation Cross. It was targeted on Zelos. Zelos was in Grand Cross while the spell Indignation was casting. When Grand Cross finished, Indignation hit the front line making Zelos faint. Raine cast Ray, Genis cast Absolute, and Colette cast Grand Cross. Raine was trying to be quick and cast Resurrection which revived Zelos. Then Colette went to frontlines to fight and the other two stayed in the back. Ink Lloyd was doing Falcon Crest, but he missed because they all moved by the time he casted it. Zelos, Colette, and Sheena took him on. Regal and Presea went for Inknetta. Zelos said that they should do an Unison Attack. They agreed and called Genis to help.

"Grave!" Yelled Genis and Zelos.

"Grand Cross!" Colette shouted.

"Demon Seal!" Sheena said.

"Don't Go!" Zelos said.

"Rock Pillar!" Shouted Genis and Zelos.

That defeated Ink Lloyd so now there target is now Inknetta. Inknetta was casting heavy spells on Regal and Presea. Raine was trying to do her best on healing but sometimes stops because Inknetta targets her. Colette, Genis, Sheena, and Zelos finally come and help the party of three. Everyone shouted, "UNISON ATTACK!"

"Grand Cross!" Colette Shouted.

"Eruption!" Genis yelled.

"Ray!" Raine said with rage.

"Mirage Seal Absolute!" Sheena said with fury.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" Zelos said with determination.

"Endless Infliction!" Presea shouted with anger.

"Rising Dragon!" Regal said with furiousness.

Colette and Raine did Gospel, Genis and Presea did Critical Blade, Sheena and Zelos did Gunguir, and Regal did Fanged Finality. Together did a powerful attack called Holy Fanged Gun Blade. It made Inknetta very weak. So they all did their Mystic Artes to finish him. It made him turn to dust and vanquish leaving Lloyd in the sand. The underwear that he was wearing was gone and he was left with his pants pants down, his snorkel gear broken, and was exposed. Lloyd was gaining consciousness and saw all his friends.

"Uh... Lloyd..." Colette said.

"Y-Yeah?" Lloyd said.

"You're not wearing underwear, your snorkel gear is broken, and your pants are down." Genis said snickering a little bit.

Lloyd's eyes widen so, he got his pants up and went to get a pair of black and white strip boxers and went back to the beach.

"I'm sorry everyone. This is all my fault." Lloyd said with shame.

"It's ok, Lloyd. We still have lots of time." Sheena said.

"Yeah, the food wasn't destroyed." Regal said.

"Yeah, Let's go ahead and eat." Lloyd said with excitement.

And with that they had their dinner, swam for a little bit, and went to bed.

"Lloyd." Colette said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the party." said everyone in a whisper to him.

"Your welcome, my friends."

The End

Author's saying: I wrote this on my phone's notes on a bus for a tour which took three different days to finish writing it. I got bored of what the guide had to say and I had no wifi at the time cause I was moving all over the place. It also took me 2 1/4 of my phones battery to finish this story which means that my phone died twice and 25% is gone. Please like and review this story. Thank you for your time on reading this.


End file.
